Oracle Files: Catalina Flores 1
Characters * Catalina Flores * Barbara Gordon Location * Blüdhaven, NJ VOX Archive * Barbara Gordon: Agent Flores... wheels rolling Might I have a word with you? * Catalina Flores: I'm sorry, do I know you? Oh, wait... Oh... Yeah... I guess I do know you. Barbara, right? From Brentwood? I'm sorry, Barbara. I didn't recognize you with the whe- * Barbara Gordon: I know, I know... I do my hair different and wear glasses. I tried contacts, but not really my thing. wheelchair wheels rolling * Catalina Flores: So, uh... What are you doing here? * Barbara Gordon: chuckle Can we, uh... Take this in your office? * Catalina Flores: Sure... Here... Let me- wheelchair wheels rolling door opens, footsteps, wheelchair wheels rolling, door closes, door lock engaged * Barbara Gordon: chuckle This is about Dick. * Catalina Flores: Dick? Dick Grayson? Oh, yeah... He mentioned you two kept in touch after school. * Barbara Gordon: Yeah, you can say that. Have you seen him? * Catalina Flores: Yeah. We used to work together every now and then... we actually dated for a whi- * Barbara Gordon: Yeah, yeah... I know all about that. wheels rolling Have you seen him recently? * Catalina Flores: He went touring Europe or something, last I heard... Got to be nice, being adopted by a billionaire, huh? * Barbara Gordon: We both know that's not what he's doing, Cat. Oh, don't worry. I'm in the know about his "other job". In fact, you may have heard him talk about... Oracle? * Catalina Flores: The hacker? That's you? Wow, Barbara. You do know I'm an FBI agent, right? * Barbara Gordon: I also know you're Tarantula. Relax... Dick didn't tell me. He kept your secret. I'm just good at what I do, so I figured it out. Look, I know you don't want to be a "full-time" with the masks and tights. I also know you want nothing to do with the Justice League or the new Nightwing. That's fine... but I need a favor. Dick's, uh... He went missing. He was undercover in ARGUS under a false name, investigating Amanda Waller... and he just disappeared. I was, uh, wondering if you'd be willing to- * Catalina Flores: You want Tarantula to go looking for him? Why not call the Justice Lea- * Barbara Gordon: I don't need Tarantula. I was hoping that you might consider applying for a transfer to a soon vacated position in ARGUS for a FBI liaison. * Catalina Flores: I... uh... I wasn't aware there was was a vacancy for that position. What happened to Greg Saunders? * Barbara Gordon: I have it on good authority that he's about to win a generous vacation package to Corto Maltese... courtesy of an online contest he didn't know he entered. Trivia and Notes * The new Nightwing is Stephanie Brown. * Dick went missing in VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. Links and References * Oracle Files: Catalina Flores (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Catalina Flores/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances